


Teach A New Dog Old Tricks

by gayreclinetime



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and headcanons, based off convergence: booster gold, leave my ass alone, lots of head canons, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayreclinetime/pseuds/gayreclinetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ted had to describe the change in one word, it would be that he’s definitely more.. Intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach A New Dog Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this but here’s my first fanfic that i’ve written and completed in like 3 years maybe. spoilers for convergence: booster gold 2 if you haven’t read it yet and also generally loaded with headcanons (thank u tumblr user shibascarf)
> 
> here it is on tumblr if u like that format better http://irlboostergold.tumblr.com/post/127366853467/i-cant-believe-this-but-heres-my-first-fanfic

If Ted had to describe the change in one word, it would be that he’s definitely more.. Intense.

Not to say the Waverider is particularly dismal, or even humorless. Underneath a lot of it, he still is Booster. Older, sure, and wiser in a way Ted can’t properly articulate. But the details are still there: his inherent dislike for Superman, and a smug satisfaction that the big blue boyscout isn’t anywhere near the center of the multiverse. His sense of humor is still the same at its core, and so is his laugh, and so is his smile.

The intensity comes from a new, unshakable certainty Booster- or Waverider, now- seems to have. The worst part, Ted thinks, is that it isn’t even the kind of cold and detached certainty that he would’ve expected- thanks to Booster, being again, the same at his core, it translates into being nothing but purely earnest.

“I can see into thousands of timelines,” he’d told Ted once, unfairly, with no warning. “I can see into all of the universes. And in all of them, I loved you.”

There wasn’t really much to say in return to that. There wasn’t really much Ted could do at all other than sit down, because the way Waverider had said it so sincerely made his head swim.

The change is warranted though, obviously. Ted remembers what Waverider’d said when he’d reemerged from the timestream, body reassembled into shining and startling and unnatural. That time now flowed through him, powered him, the essence of what he was. There were always things, even as a man of science, even back when Booster would reveal what he could about basic time travel, that just didn’t sit well with Ted. The mechanics of it, while fascinating, eventually turned out not to be worth the headaches (or, eventually, the short but unsettling bursts of existential dread), and were better left pushed into the back of the mind.

He can’t imagine how Waverider must feel, always in a perpetual state of both insight and hindsight. While definitely a thinker and a genius, Ted’s sure that having his brain space filled with so much constant thought and introspection would make him fall apart. He rationalizes that there must be something automatic, some kind of immediate, undetectable price of omnipotence Waverider either doesn’t show or tell him about.

His assumptions make more sense than he gives them credit for, apparently.

***

The connections are hard to make, at first. Every incident seems like a trivial, but expected.

First, Waverider forgets his- or rather, Booster’’s- birthday. Ted doesn’t think very much of it at first; even pre-omnipotence, Booster’d forgotten often enough, thanks to time travel screwing with his own personal sense of time. All the same, Waverider gets this peculiar look of relief when Ted reminds him of the date, and is even coaxed into staying and actually celebrating it, as if the fate of countless timelines weren’t dependent on his vigilance.

On another account, Waverider offers his assistance in the kitchen, only to be no help at all. He spends most of his time either standing around, closer to the picture of a lost puppy than a cosmically powerful being, or he drifts to various cooking appliances, looking oddly perplexed. The whole thing is a bit more suspicious, though on one hand, Waverider’s origins had technically been from the 25th century, not to mention the kindest words Booster had ever received on most of his home cooking ranged from ‘mediocre’ to ‘could be worse’, and, granted, he doesn’t really need to eat anymore. On the other hand, Ted knows for a fact that Booster had gotten into enough wrestling matches with the coffee maker that he’d be able to do more than cautiously prod at the buttons and hope. In the end Waverider gets put on toaster duty, as it’s what he figures out the first and the quickest, though he complains about how patronizing the job is.

And so on, Ted begins to notice different occasions in which Waverider’s memory seems to almost blank out. It’s less often memories (which seem, actually, more vivid and accessible than before), and more often dates and tasks. Even things Ted had assumed were purely muscle memory for Waverider by now he’s noticed now leave him looking vexed, as if he knows something is missing, but he couldn’t begin to imagine what. It’s more of an inconvenience than anything else, and aside from the far and few instances where Waverider’s own memory fails him, he doesn’t seem to especially notice or worry.

Ted notices, and he worries, though he tries not to be obvious about it. He usually can’t get anything past Waverider thanks to his future sight, but luckily, thoughts don’t always equal action. So long as Ted keeps it all internal, and as long as it turns out Waverider isn’t a mind reader, he can worry and theorize all he wants and avoid a painfully heartfelt explanation on why he shouldn’t worry.

***

His leading theory is proven true after what Ted thinks is the most badass team up he’s had in a long, long time.

Previously, Waverider had been insistent that Ted should not, and could not join in on time-related missions. Not because of a lack of faith in Ted’s ability, he’d assured him, but more due to the danger his enemies, and even the timestream itself posed to Ted’s very existence. However, it seemed he was willing to make an exception, just this one time (Ted hoped it wouldn’t be), as even with his omnipotence there were just somethings even the Waverider couldn’t handle on his own.

Being honest, it was kind of absurd, in a way Ted figured a good chunk of Waverider’s ‘missions’ went, in theory at least. But he wasn’t extremely focused on the logistics of it, especially when it came down to the wire. Instead, between the action of fending off time-displaced bad guys,and providing his usual brand of Blue Beetle Banter, Ted’s attention was drawn to Waverider, in action. He’d known, in the back of his mind, that his flame-headed buddy’d had serious power, but actually seeing it in use, time itself at his fingertips, like it were made for him-

– Well. it struck a chord, for certain.

Apparently Waverider feels something of the same way, because when all’s said and done, multiverse saved and timeline restored, he keeps giving Ted this look, a mix between amazement and pride. He seems excited, although Ted could just be projecting, because between the post-battle satisfaction, remembering Waverider in the middle of it all, and now that look, he’s definitely more excited than he’s been in weeks.

And then, because thoughts don’t always equal action, Ted doesn’t really think, and goes in to kiss his reborn-omnipotent-best friend.

It should be fine, he reasons, only as his lips are already crushed against Waverider’s. If he loves him, in literally every timeline, in every universe, Ted figures kissing him couldn’t be the biggest mistake he ever made. It couldn’t ruin their past or current relationship with each other, and besides, since emerging from the timestream, he has been less petty. With all the power at his disposal, and everything he sees, or has seen, or will see, it’s not as if something like debating over how gay this seems, or who can make jokes about it later would bother him. He’s above all that.

Though then again, that could make him above anything else. Like physical displays of affection, Ted realizes. And on that same note, he did say loved, in the past tense. And now that he thinks about it, Waverider is completely unresponsive, not moving an inch, other that his arms hovering stiffly by his side, and oh, oh god, this is probably the biggest mistake he could ever make.

Pulling away, Ted’s already backpedaling with, “Oh, shit! I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to- shit, I’m sorry-”, that he nearly misses Waverider’s face, possibly the most surprised and puzzled Ted’s ever seen it.

Still looking bemused, Waverider reaches out, and cautiously takes Ted’s face in one of his hands. “It’s alright,” He assures him, face and overall posture more determined now. Staring at Ted intently now (Ted thinks- it’s hard to tell with his blank eyes, but he gets the distinct feeling he’s being looked at), as if searching for something in the back of his mind, he finally comes out with “I just… I forgot.”

It takes Ted a moment, but he makes the connection. “What- you mean.. how to kiss?” He asks, incredulous, only to be met by a nod from Waverider. “Seriously? How do you just forget something like that? I mean.. I’m assuming you did it, you know. Enough.”

“It seems I’ve forgotten how to do many things since my ‘rebirth’. Regardless of how frequently I did them,” He adds, especially level at the last phrase. “I didn’t particularly imagine myself doing it too often since then. Though, it is plausible, due to-”

“Infinite timestreams, I know.” Ted cuts him off, not wanting to hear Waverider’s adapted version of ‘you see, in the future’. “Still, it doesn’t worry you? That since then you’ve just been forgetting random things?”

Waverider gives him a curious look, and answers, “No. Though I assume this means I should be.” At Ted’s obvious nod, he just goes on. “It didn’t seem like anything relevant. My memories seem to be mostly intact- I can still remember who I was- am. I remember the embassy building, I remember the time you and I managed to hide all of J’onn’s oroes,” There is a look, then, clearly amused and much more clearly Booster, “And Guy’s… mouse, and all of my memories of the 25th century. I don’t see a cause for concern.”

“What if you forget any of those things, though?” Ted asks, and internally praying he doesn’t, and never will. “Ever since you.. melded, or whatever, with the timestream, you can basically see anybody’s life, past present or future, in at least 100 different ways, how is your head not-” All of a sudden, he cuts himself off, face getting that very clear expression he does when he realizes he’s actually onto something.

Waverider looks expectant, and finally Ted supplies him with, “Brain space. All the new omnipotent knowledge has to go somewhere, so to make room your brain must’ve gotten rid of memories it didn’t think were important.”

“It’s not unlikely,” Waverider agrees, though he sounds unfazed. He’s still looking expectantly at Ted, as though waiting for him to catch on, and when he doesn’t, he adds on softly, “If it were involuntary… I would need help relearning this information.”

It occurs to Ted that Waverider’s hand is still holding his cheek, and that he’s leaned in now, much closer than he was before. “Oh,” He says, simply to make sure his mouth can still move. “Allow me, then.”

The second time around, Ted could almost swear it was like his first kiss back in highschool. Waverider isn’t so stiff anymore, but it’s still obvious he doesn’t know what to do with the hand not currently cupping his face. His lips are moving, now, but it’s very clear he’s mostly following Ted’s lead, trying to get a sense of what he should be doing. He’s definitely warm, in a way that’s definitely organic, but pulsing in a way that resonates with the blood in Ted’s ears. The texture of what Ted could guess was his skin feels like anything but, and if there’s any human taste or smell to him, it’s loudly drowned out in ozone, ozone, and more ozone. Overall kissing him is very chaste and very alien. Ted definitely thinks he would do it again.

When he pulls back, he can feel himself definitely grinning. “Well.. Wasn’t awful,” he teases, glad to see his humor reflected back at him in Waverider’s expression. “But I think you’ll definitely need more practice.”

Waverider laughs, and Ted can clearly hear Booster through it. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
